Mine to Kill
by Shortsnout
Summary: Draco stumbles upon a very injured Harry and takes him to his dorm. will love bloom as only Draco is allowed to kill Harry?
1. Default Chapter

Mine to kill

"Speaking"

(Thoughts)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, simply the plot.

Hello and welcome to my fic! Just so people are aware this will be a long story with twisting plot and eventual sex. But first and foremost on with the show!

Break-

They boy continued walking; snow was coating the end of his trousers and robe, weighing him down to a pleasant icy slumber. Crimson drops slowly but steadily joined on the powder, yet he plodded on.

His hand, the one which was not wrapped in strips of shredded shirt, was turning pale and started to tremble. His one eye, not swelled shut, observed the hand with a glazed glance. Stopping and thinking for a moment, he wrapped it within his cloak. Wrapping it firmly around himself, he looked up as the wind swept raven strands into his good eye.

The castle loomed up into view. The boy smiled and tried to hurry his movement. Yet he seemed to be getting no closer. Desperation was beginning to sink in yet determination over took it.

He walked towards the outskirts of the forbidden forest, and came sloping towards Hagrid's hut. After starting towards it he realised that the games keeper was not around until next week.

He tried pressing against the door, banging upon it with his pitiful frozen hand, and sunk to his knees. His cloak was sticking to dried blood across his back, the fabric pulling wounds reopen. He shut his eyes and refused to let any tears fall. He was lost no one would find him in time; he would become a frozen boy, stuck to the stairs of hagrids hut.

"No I won't allow myself to give up and become an ice statue." The boy pushed himself to his feet and forced himself to move up the slight slope, skirting around the forbidden forest. He heard a werewolf howl to the moon and looked around wildly. Sensing nothing nearby he stated off into a jog, and bounded up the stairs, and threw himself against the door to open it. Once open he darted through and leaned against it to shut it.

The change in temperature made his fingers and toes tingle. Rubbing his forearm lightly he moved towards the stairs that led to the dungeon. Feeling very light headed from blood loss he tumbled down the stairs and passed out but not before hearing a cry off "You bloody idiot."

Break-

Draco malfoy was unable to sleep due to the common room being so barren and quiet. He had been ordered to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, much to his disbelief. He didn't want to spend any more time at this god forsaken school then he had to. On the plus side there was professor Snape to keep him company as the other teachers had gone of to holidays or to see loved ones. Dumbledore was off doing some secret work with the Order of the Phoenix leaving only Snape, Draco and unfortunately the Gryffindor freak Potter.

This arrangement was not to Draco's liking but at least Harry was getting bullied by Snape and he had no one to turn too much to Draco's delight. Draco wanted to go outside to clear his head and hopefully wear him out enough so he would be able to sleep. However his father had given him orders to stay inside the castle at all times, due to the fact that death eaters might be planning an attack on the golden boy.

Draco thought this was unlikely to happen due to the fact his father had only just got out of prison and was probably unlikely to form a full scale attack in a short period of time. Besides Death eaters would find it hard to launch an attack with Harry inside the castle. Draco sighed. When he became leader of the great ones pack of killers, he would organize things much better. He wouldn't let his minions kill Harry in his name; oh no he wanted that honour himself.

However it was so boring in this castle with no ones lives to make a living hell. Even taunting potter got boring after a few days. He couldn't do it all day. He didn't want to help Snape with his potions so there was nothing to do. Being alone in a big castle by yourself wasn't much fun. Draco briefly wondered how Harry found being by himself. In a castle this big they didn't often see each other, apart from the odd meal time when they met up in the kitchens. (Probably used to being by himself the orphan) He thought to himself.

He was distracted by his thoughts by a bloody bundle tumbled down the stone stairs. It was Harry. What was he doing the bloody idiot? Draco walked over to see what was wrong; as Draco grew nearer he could sense something was not right. The boys arm was twisted in an odd angle and there were cuts and bruises and blood everywhere. Draco knelt down and felt for a pulse, there was a faint one. (Good he's not dead yet). Draco fished out his wand for his pocket and used it to levitate him of the floor. The spell backfired and caused Harry to scream in agony. Draco put him down confused. Maybe a healing spell would be better before he carried on. He tired a simple healing spell, which only caused the boy to scream again, and open new cuts on his cheek. Draco stopped again. Right so he couldn't use magic.

He thought of what he could do. He could leave Harry there. Carry him to the medical ward. No wait he couldn't do that, Madame poppy wasn't there. He could take the boy to Snape and let him deal with it. Or take him back to the dungeon check to see what was wrong and then get Snape. The dungeon was closer then Snape's quarters, so Harry had a better chance of living if he took him to the Dungeon.

Draco weighed up Harrys size and build. He boy was smaller then himself but he didn't know how heavy he was going to be. He lifted the boy under the arms careful of his back wounds, which he could see through the shredded T shirt. He hoisted Harry over his shoulder, and clasped him round the knees. He wasn't as fat or as heavy as he looked, which was good or Draco would have had to have left him there. He marched down the corridor he just came, where it got a bit colder and walked down many different turns and passageways before he came to a picture of a silver serpent. "Password?" It hissed. "Fairy lights." Draco cringed. The password was changed at Christmas, to merit festivity Draco guessed. Once the password has given the snake shifted to allow Draco and his friend to enter.

Draco was beginning to get a bit tired from carrying Harry around on his back like a donkey. All he had to do now was walk up the reaming stairs to his room and set Harry down on a bed. Draco walked up to entrance where the stairs to the boys dorms where located. He looked up with a sigh, his dorms where located quite far up. Groaning and shifting the boys weight on his shoulder he began the long steady climb up the winding staircase. He got about halfway before he had to stop and take a breather.

He slumped against the wall, not caring if Harry bumped his head in the process. He closed his eyes trying to regain some oxygen when he noticed something seeping into his back. He moved a hand round to see if Harry was drooling in his deadly state, and brought it back to inspect what it was. Blood. Bright red blood. Draco felt his head spin for a moment while he assessed his hand. Harry was in very bad shape.

"OK then, I think we should speed up. I don't want you dead before I have the chance to kill you." Draco pushed himself from the wall and carried on up the rest of the steps.

He kicked his door in and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the familiar smell and warmth of his dorm room. Harry better be thankful for this long trek he had made him.

Draco paused for a moment. He didn't want to put the Gryffindor on his bed as blood would stain his sheets, and to be honest he didn't want to sleep in any other person's bed. He looked to the bed beside his and put Harry's body there. Once he was down he lit a fire in the room and turned to look at the boy.

He was in quite bad shape. His eye was swollen shut, with blood encrusted around the edges, his hand looked twisted the wrong way, as well as his arm. Draco noticed that he had ripped up some of his shirt and made a crude bandage. (Clever boy) Draco thought to himself. He had several cuts around his face, and a large bruise against one temple.

Draco tilted his head pondering. He couldn't assess his full condition until he removed most of his clothes. Draco shuddered at the thought of having to undress the golden boy, but it was for his own good. He peeled of the Gryffindor cloak and pulled of the remains of the shirt. The sight made him choke back his own vomit. Scratched into Harry's skin were the words "Let this be a warning from all Death eaters."

Draco recoiled back. Potter was attacked by the Death eaters, on Hogwart's grounds? Draco was almost afraid to turn Harry to see his back. The words where leaking as it were.

Draco forced himself to look past them, and examined Harry's arm instead. His left arm which was also the one with the hand twisted the wrong way. The elbow was bruised and it looked like bones where sticking out the wrong way. The rest of Potters torso seemed ok; his legs seemed to be in working order.

His cheeks seemed flushed and the boy was shivering slightly. Draco raised his hand to feel the boy's forehead, the boy was clammy, it seemed like Harry was going to have a fever as well, from wandering around in the cold it seemed. Draco paused unsure or what to do.

Moving to his trunk he took a small pouch of powder and threw some of the powder causing it to go green. "Professor Snape I need your urgent help, it's an emergency!" Draco shouted.

Minutes later the form of Professor Snape appeared in the fire and the sinister Professor stepped out. "This had better be important…" He trailed off as he saw the Gryffindor on the bed in bad shape. "Need I ask why a student of a different house is resting in your dorm?"

"Professor Look at him, I had to bring him here, I couldn't leave him to die now could I?"

Snape frowned and moved closer to the bed unsure of what his pupil meant. He took a sharp inhaled breath and his gaze travelled over the boys body. The potions masters hand flew to the boy's forehead and he concluded. "He has a fever, broken arm and wrist. I don't know where to begin about his chest." Snape sighed. "Why didn't you heal him with a spell?"

Draco whipped out his wand and said "Watch." As he performed another healing spell, Harry screamed and writhed on the bed, and new wounds opened on his arms.

"I see."

"But Sir what where Death eaters doing on Hogwarts grounds? Where you not with them."

Snape regarded Draco carefully, "No I was not, the Death eaters where not authorised for an attack this evening. They would not be stupid enough to do it on the grounds." Snape paused thoughtfully. "Although I do recall your father was supposed to be paying me a visit shortly. Mayhap it was Lucius who bumped into Mr Potter."

Draco looked at Harry who was breathing painfully. "What should we do?"

"I am surprised you want to do anything. Put him in his own dorm and I'll contact Albus."

Draco smirked. "Although I hate his guts I am not a heartless bastard. What can I do for him?"

"That is a very unusual thing for one of my students to say. Well firstly I would recommend you boil some water and remove most of the gunk and blood from his body. I'll bring some things from the hospital ward that will help. As he seems to react to spells, I think it is unwise for us to use healing potions on him. I will be back shortly try and clean him."

Draco watched as Snape left the room and turned back to Harry. "Ok then Scarhead lets see if we can try and mend you a bit." Draco transfigured a pillow into a wide basin and filled it with water and lit a small fire under the basin. He moved to another bed and stripped the blanket into small strips.

Snape swept back into the room his arms filled with things. "I brought some bandages and some healing herbs. Add them to the boiling water and then wipe it onto Potters skin. I'll leave you to it, ill return in a few hours hopefully I'll have Albus with me. If his condition worsens call me."

Draco nodded and added the herbs to the water. An immediate calming smell infused into the room. He quickly stripped Harry of his trousers and left him in his boxers. He got a wad of cloth and gently wiped it over Harry's chest soaking up the blood from the writing. The words stood out striking against the boys pale skin.

Draco then moved to Harry's arms and noted that Harry's legs where only covered in bruises. He gently rolled the smaller boy over onto his back and chocked back bile at the sight. Magic marks and whip marks scored the boys back. "You do throw yourself into danger don't you Potter. You just had to make him mad at you by sending him to prison." but deep down Draco knew that no matter what lines Harry had crossed in trying to destroy the Malfoy name, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this by his father. Draco was the one who was allowed to humiliate Potter and eventually destroy him.

Once his back was clean, he rolled the boy back over and gently held a torn strip to his eye, cleaning it. Harry murmured and moved his head, whimpering slightly. His cheeks where flushed and he was trembling.

Draco picked up the bandages and sat the boy up, resting Harry's hip bone against his upraised knee. He gently wrapped the bandage round Harry's chest and back until his whole torso was covered. Then he moved the boy back down and moved to the limp arm. Starting at the shoulder blade and working down to the elbow he then tied it off and wrapped a fresh one around the broken wrist.

Then as an after though, he thoroughly soaked a wad of cloth and placed it on Harry's eye then wrapped his eye and part of his head in a bandage. Once finished he stepped back to admire his handy work. "If I didn't know better Potter I would say you belong in the British history museum." Draco knelt down and felt his enemy's forehead. "At least that ridiculous scar has been covered. If I remember my remedies the best thing to do for you fever is to sweat it out." Draco glanced round the room. Grabbing three extra blankets he covered Harry with them, and propped the boys head up on pillows.

Draco gave an ear splitting yawn and with a quick flick of his wand found the time was 12.45 no wonder he was tired. (Stupid Potter taking time out of my beauty sleep.) Draco lit a fire in the hearth to keep the boy hot to sweat the fever out, and turned to the beds. His own bed was the bed he used to tear into strips. Draco sighed it was hot enough in the room anyway. "Ok Potter you win, I'll have to sleep on a different bed."

Walking into the bathroom he stripped down and had a quick shower, to rid himself of Harry's blood, and put on a fresh pair of boxers and a light cotton t shirt. He walked back into the stifling heat and noticed Harry was sweating. Getting into the bed next to the Gryffindor, he left open the curtain Incase the boy got worse, and tried to get some sleep.

Break-

Harry rode in a blanket of darkness. He was aware of his limbs hurting and pain all around. He tried to pull himself from the darkness and back into the light, but he felt to leaden down.

He whirled in his chaos of pain and darkness, unsure of what to do. It felt like sharp needles where pressing into his eyes, and his chest. Floating in this pain filled state, he suddenly realised one pain was beginning to over rule them all.

His Scar.

Harry screamed out, this pain was more intense then the rest put together. The darkness parted and Harry was hurled into the world joined with Voldermort.

Voldermort was looking upon Draco's father and was clearly pleased with what he had done. There joined vision turned to a small family of muggles.

Harry's screams joined those of the child muggle and he once again fell into darkness which was now joined with cruel laughter.

Break-

Draco was shocked awake by the most fear filled screams he had heard in his life. Looking around wildly he realized that Harry was shaking and tossing, and he was the one making the tremendous noise.

Draco performed the tempus spell to work out it was currently 4.37 in the morning and he shifted over to Harry's bed. "Dear me Potter what's got you all into a state?" he sat next to the trembling boy and was slightly surprised when Harry's uninjured hand came up to clutch his t shirt. Looking at in puzzled, Draco raised a hand to his school mate's forehead and recoiled back from the burn of the scar.

Draco remembered that Snape had to him once about how Harry was linked to the dark lord and how Voldermort could use this to harm Harry and cause him nightmares. The younger boy shook slightly as pain coursed through his body once again. Draco unsure of what to do when a nightmare was taking place thought desperately.

He was jolted back to the time when he was a small infant and he himself had been very ill and had a nightmare or two. He could recall his house elf coming into his room and stroking his hand and head until he settled down.

Draco lifted his slender fingers to where Harry was clutching his shirt and clasped his hand over Harry's, stroking lightly. He moved down to lay next to Harry. His body heat to help aid the breaking of the fever and to soothe the boy back into a healing sleep.

Harry calmed down and snuggled closer to Draco, and eventually after a few more twitches settled down into slumber. Draco felt Harry's forehead, and sighed. "Well at least your fever is broken. My Potter what a tiresome boy you are." with a light chuckle he got up to get back to his own bed, when he was restrained by Harry's hand still clasping his own. "Oh I give up. At least no one can see me in a situation like this. Just think of what that could do to my reputation." Draco got back in beside Harry and pulled the covers over them. Draco yawned and scratched his hair line, wondering how he got into this situation. Harry shifted over and snuggled under Draco's chin and sighed. Draco scowled but left him. He would do anything not to be woken up again like that.

(But I suppose) Draco thought as he drifted off to sleep, (That this is more comfortable then I thought it would be.) he soon slipped of into dream world, gently holding his charge next to him.

TBC

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Speaking"

(thoughts)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, only my plot idea.

Albus Dumbledore stared out of his small window, his tired body and mind wearing him down. (Is this what the wizarding world has come to? The fate of it resting on a tired old man and a young boy only just in his teenage years. Children should have the freedom to learn and experience, not constantly watching their backs.) his thoughts where interrupted by an oncoming owl.

Petting the bird gently, he removed the message from the owl's leg.

Dear Albus

I have some grave news concerning Mr Potter. It seems he was ambushed on Hogwarts grounds and has suffered some grave injures, and is currently undergoing a heavy fever.

It is vital you come back to Hogwarts immediately as healing spells are having a rather negative effect upon him. Young Mr Malfoy is currently watching him.

Severus

Albus rolled the note up a grave look on his face. He was concerned of leaving Hogwarts with just Severus in charge, but he thought it was best the staff spend time with loved ones, during these dark days.

Leaving a note to tell the order he was going to return to his school, he set off.

Break-

Draco yawned and snuggled closer into the warmth in his bed. (BED?) he thought with a shock jolting awake. Looking down he noticed his arm was wrapped around Harry and his fingers where entwined with the younger boys He recoiled slightly and unwrapped himself from the boy.

It was unusual having someone to wake up to. Normally after having a one night stand he kicked them out and rolled over to sleep.

Raising his hand he felt Harrys temperature and noticed that he had cooled down. "Well at least that's good news." Draco told himself. "You know Potter, I rather like it when I can talk to you and I don't get a bratty mouthful in return." Draco smirked to himself and got out of bed stretching all of his limbs in one fluid movement.

Movement outside his door caused his to whip around, and he was met with the grave looking face of the Headmaster. "How does he fare young Mr Malfoy?" The senile wizard asked. Draco gestured towards the bed, and the headmaster moved towards it resting a hand on Harry's brow.

"It seems his fever is broken." He unwrapped all of Harry's bandages and noted with grim detail all the injures sustained. "Do you know what happened to young Harry here?" Albus asked Draco quietly. The slytherin shook his head. " I see. Until our young friend wakes up and tells us, there is nothing more we can do but wait and see what happens. Have you tried to revive him?"

"After performing a healing spell on the boy Albus and making Potter here scream in pain we decided it was best not to use further magic on him." Snape answered.

"Although I think it is probably wiser to leave Harry in his sleeping state, that may prove worse in the long run." Dumbledore's eyes drifted towards Harry's scar. He pointed his wand to Harry and muttered the appropriate spell.

Harry groaned and his eyes snapped open. Lifting a shaky hand to his head he whimpered slightly and looked around him. "This isn't my dorm." He said croakily.

"No Harry it is not. Young Draco here found you collapsed at the bottom of the stairs and carried you here."

Harry snorted. "Headmaster are you sure? I'm sure the Malfoy I know would have left me there to rot." He said with a smirk.

"How ever much that sounds tempting I did not." Draco said angrily.

Harry chuckled and rested his hand on his chest recoiling slightly as he felt the engraved words. Tears came to his eyes. "I was marked." he said brokenly looking around at all of them.

Draco turned to his two teachers wondering which of them was going to offer comfort to Harry. Neither Snape nor Dumbledore moved and it struck Draco suddenly. The only person that Harry had here to care for him was Dumbledore, and he doubted the headmaster even knew how to comfort someone. Draco waited for a few moments more and then moved to Harrys side, sighing as he went.

Harry looked up in surprise, as Draco rested a slender hand on his shoulder. Draco didn't even look at him but stared down into his lap. Harry looked up at the two teachers. "Headmaster why hasn't anyone healed me?"

"I'm afraid Harry that any attempts to heal you using magic makes your wounds worse. I'll have to research in the library for a counter curse. In the meantime you will have to remain here until you are well enough. Or you could stay in the Hospital wing?" Albus suggested.

"No I would like to stay here." Harry glanced at Draco, who pulled a face but nodded. "But I will tell you what happened when I feel slightly better."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course Harry, when you are ready. Would you like us to bring you some food?" Harry shook his head. "ok then I will go look in the library, Draco would you please inform us if there is any change in Harry's condition." Draco nodded. Dumbledore and Snape cast a final sweeping gaze over the two boys and they both left.

Harry and Draco looked anywhere but each other unsure of what to do. Harry decided to break the silence. " Thank you. For what you did I mean."

"Well as much as I hate you Potter I couldn't leave you there staining the stairs could I?" Draco turned to look at Harry. "I don't know what on earth you where doing outside Hogwarts but you of all people should know that people out there are trying to kill you. Believe it or not Potter not all of the world are your adoring fans."

"I didn't ask to be attacked you moron. Its none of your business what I was doing, why do you care how I am anyway?"

"If you haven't noticed Potter I have to now share my dorm with you and now have the oh so wonderful task of looking after you."

"You should have left me there." Harry whispered.

"That doesn't should like the normal stubborn Gryffindor response." Draco got up from the bed and looked out the window.

Harry sighed and turned his head, and coughed suddenly. He tried to sit up as a coughing fit over took him, he tried to sit but he was in to much pain. Suddenly Draco was there helping him to sit up and patting his back gently. "I'll have you know Potter I am not a cold hearted monster. Only I am allowed to kill you."

Harry saw spots as blood came out of his mouth. "Potter you need to calm down and breathe otherwise you are going to pass out."

Harry wasn't listening he was to busy panicking, he grasped hold of Draco's t-shirt and eventually passed out.

Break-

Draco sighed as he felt Harry slump against him. "I said to calm down. Why are you incapable of listening to instructions?"

He laid the boy down and set to work at applying bandages.

For the rest of that day Draco pretty much stayed up in his dorm monitoring Harry's condition. He went down for some food and some fresh air but that was it. He watched Harrys painful sleep and thought on things.

Harry was his biggest rival the geek. He was constantly surrounded by adoring fans and was getting off punishments and was hailed as the most brilliant wizard the world has ever seen. Never matter that Draco quite often topped his results in nearly everything but defence against the dark arts. Potter was friends with the blood traitor weasel and sent his father to prison. Draco should kill Potter here and now while he had the chance.

But he knew he couldn't do it. Harry might be the person he hated most in the world but he was no naïve he didn't realise half the things he did. Which was another reason Draco resented him so.

Draco moved from his bed to look out the window night had fallen and sleepy Harry had spent all day asleep. He moved to his trunk and got out a book on properties of dark potions and began to read.

Break-

After around a half hour of Draco re reading the same paragraph over and over. He put the book down and sighed. He clasped his hands behind his head and looked up at the canopy of the bed. At the slight stirring of Harry he rolled over and went to the boy's bed.

"You're awake then I see." Draco commented as Harry blinked his eyes open. Harry groaned and stretched slightly before whining in pain slightly.

"Good morning." Harry said croakily.

"Actually it is rather late in the evening. How are you feeling?" Draco asked, sitting down at the side of the bed.

"Like I've been ran over by the knight bus and then dragged through a few hedges backwards."

"Well you look like that on a good day Potter."

Harry sighed and lifted his glasses off rubbing the bridge of his nose slightly. Draco registered how better Harry looked without his glasses on and smirked. "I feel a bit better then this morning, but I wish I could just heal this and get out of here."

"Whatever for Potter? Does my humble bed not serve the great golden boys wishes? Or maybe I should summon a gold plated bed for you?"

"Give it a rest Malfoy, pick on me when I'm better. Could you help me to sit up?" Draco sighed but helped the younger boy to sit up, propping some pillows behind him. "That's better." Harry looked around the room and touched his swollen eye slightly. "well this is great, as if my vision wasn't mucked up enough."

"Who did this to you Potter?" Draco asked calmly curious.

Harry turned his head to Draco. "I'm not sure you want to know that piece of information." Harry said sadly.

"It was my father wasn't it." Draco stated.

"Why do you care, if I say yes you'll finish his work, I if say no you'll finish it anyway being a death eater and all."

Draco growled. "Firstly how dare you call me a death eater slave, secondly I will not finish what he has done. I would rather kill you in a real fight Potter." He snarled. Draco got of the bed and looked out the window hands clenched.

"Sorry." came a whisper.

"Oh so the great and famous Harry potter can grace me with a sorry, well I must record this somewhere. Hero's actually say thank you to common people like myself." Draco snapped.

"Malfoy I don't want to fight."

"what the hell where you doing outside the castle anyway? Oh I forget you like getting into danger and having the world fawn over you."

"Will you shut up for a moment." Draco scowled and turned round. "If you hate me so much, why help?" Harry asked.

"Hate is a strong word Potter, I dislike you but I don't want you dead by another's hands."

"Why do we have so much dislike towards each other?" Harry wondered.

"Your arrogant stuck up nature just screams dislike." Draco told him.

"Me? Arrogant? How about you? Mr I'm a pure blood therefore I cannot be seen talking to someone who isn't."

"I offered you a friendship even though you are a half blood. But you Mr "I'm better then everyone else cause I saved the world" refused."

"You where the stuck up snob. You insulted Hagrid my first friend and then Ron who was another first friend."

"So I insulted your first friend with the Wizarding world big deal."

"No Malfoy it was my first friend ever."

"What about your filthy muggle friends?" Draco asked curious.

" I didn't have any. I spent my life bullied by my cousin. People where to scared to be friends with me."

"That's a surprise. Why would your cousin bully the saviour of the world?" Draco stated coming back to sit on the bed.

"Because my aunt and uncle or myself didn't know, they didn't think it important."

Draco stopped in thought. "You mean you didn't know that you where famous?"

"No otherwise I wouldn't have spent my life in a cupboard, if I knew I had magic. I thought I was just Harry living with his Aunt as my parents died in a car crash. I had no hope no future no nothing. Then Hagrid gave me hope. I was someone important, someone who people who could care about. When I came to school I made friends people who wanted to know me. But also people who cared about my fame and not me. What was better. Living where no one cared? Or living with people who cared about my fame." Harry said sadly.

"Well you don't seem to mind the fame do you? Your always in the papers, the world watches your very move. The teachers give you leeway when you break rules. You walk all over them."

"Let me tell you about my fame." Harry growled dangerously, looking at Draco coldly. "I was a baby when I did whatever it was to Voldermort, I lost my parents my identity and lived with Muggles who never fed me or looked after me properly. I came to this world where I finally find some happiness some people to care about. But what do I do most years? Try to out run the dark lords evil schemes!" Harry put a huge amount of sarcasm on the words dark lord.

"I finally get some happiness for once in my miserable life and then I spend year after year trying to live. every time I save the world or prolong its life I just end up getting hailed as the dark one himself." Harry shouted. "I would give everything and anything for someone who cared, and then he went and got himself killed." Harry whispered tears in his eyes. "Every year I spend my holidays in this castle apart from summer where I spend it locked up. Then I get attacked in my safe place." Harry began to cry openly now, broken inside.

Draco digested this with shock. So this was the real Harry. "You know Potter people care about you." Draco put his hand on Harry's arm. "Weasely and Granger, even that fool Dumbledore. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Harry sniffled and looked up at Draco. "Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome Scarhead."

"Don't bother." Harry smirked. "Anyway why is the spoilt Draco doing here for the holidays? I'm sure you'd rather be at home being spoilt rotten."

"As nice as that thought is Potter, I was told by my father to await here."

"I'm still surprised your not killing me for sending your father to prison." Harry commented.

"I will not lie and say I wasn't a little mad, but it was his own fault for not having a backbone and becoming a slave to Mr high and mighty. He was foolish enough to be caught. It was spineless attacking you the way he did." Draco growled.

Harry shifted and moved his injured arm. "I went for a walk to clear my head. Living on your own in the tower left me to many thoughts. I had just reached the lake when your father came at me." Harry stopped choking. "All I really remember is a lot of pain and trying to get back here as soon as possible." Harry looked down at his chest.

"there'll be a way to remove them. I know how my father works. He may be a slave to Voldermort but at home he is no slave. Constant training to be the servant I can be is not an easy task. Training against dark curses and combat training leaves marks." Draco told Harry letting his eyes go unfocused as he thought of distant memories.

Harry strained his head to look out the window. "Is the snow still there? It'll be Christmas soon."

"Yes and with only four people in the castle it should be fun." Draco said sarcastically.

"At least you can expect lots of presents from home."

Draco suddenly thought who did Harry have to send him presents? "And you from your fans."

Harry snorted. "I've never once received a present from a fan." Harry smiled sleepily.

Draco wondered what Harry did get then. "Potter?" Harry was asleep again. Draco yawned and thought he should get some sleep as well. Making sure Harry was laying down he returned to the bed he was using and cast a look at the sleeping Harry. "you know Potter. You aint as bad as I thought."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

(thoughts)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry potter I'm just borrowing them.

Thank you for all the reviews so far, but it really helps even a few words! Let me know if anyone has any ideas.

Draco was jolted awake yet again by that dreadful screaming. He looked around his room wildly before realising it was Potter once again. "Fuck Potter if you make that noise every night how do your friends get any sleep?" Draco stalked over to the bed and sat down, pulling the tossing boy over to him. "Calm down I've got you, no one is going to hurt you." Harry's sobs eventually calmed and then his eyes snapped open.

"How nice of you to join the waking world. You want to explain what is making you make that horrid noise?" Draco asked letting go of the smaller boy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Harry was trembling. "Voldie is getting restless in his old age."

"I don't think he would appreciate you calling him old." Draco said with a smirk. "If you are alright I will return to the other side of the room and try to salvage whatever sleep I can get." Draco got up with a graceful sweep but was pulled back by a hand on his arm. Draco turned and looked at the offending arm. "Was there something you wanted Potter?"

"I erm… don't leave me by myself." Harry said quietly. Harry instantly cursed himself for being weak in front of Malfoy and waited for the scorn.

"Why ever not Potter?" Draco asked and eyebrow raised in question.

"Incase of another nightmare, just stay here and talk until I fall asleep please." Harry whispered.

"You are such a baby Potter." but none the less Draco sat down next to the boy.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"So how does the weasel sleep through your nightly affairs?" Draco asked yawning, and stretched out beside Harry careful not to touch him.

"Good god Malfoy you make it sound like I'm shagging every night." Harry answered with a laugh.

"Aren't you? Come to think of it Potter I don't think I recall seeing you with anyone."

"That's not true I was kind of with Cho Chang for a while." Harry answered with a blush.

"That's it? My god Potter you haven't lived. There is a huge variety of people here to try." Draco answered with a smirk.

"Only you could talk about sex when I'm lying here broken into a zillion pieces. I'm waiting for the right one. The one who makes my heart pound. That sounds pathetic doesn't it."

"Just a little Potty. So how does the rest of your dorm get sleep?"

"Oh after a few escapades the boys put a silencing charm around my bed." Harry answered.

"So what happens after you have a nightmare?" Draco asked curious.

"Well normally I wake up sweaty or trembling and I just sit there thinking about what happened then normally I fall asleep again."

"On your own? Tell me Potter what would you define a friend to be then?"

"A friend is someone you laugh with and experience emotions with, and someone you can tell everything to. Why the question Malfoy?"

"If the weasel was your friend he should be there with you when you feel like this." Draco said scowling towards the ceiling.

Harry was silent for quite some time after this, just listing to his enemy's breathing. Harry pondered on the older boys words. Why wasn't anyone with him when he had nightmares? Above all why was he sharing this with Malfoy? Harry yawned and looked up at Draco who was looking at him.

"You feeling ok to sleep again now?" Draco asked. Harry nodded not in the mood to talk anymore. "Ok then back to sleep" Draco pulled the blanket off a neighbouring bed and rolled over, showing his back to Harry.

"Err Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry asked confused.

"Going to sleep and hopefully this way you can get some sleep as well." Draco snapped.

Harry was a bit over whelmed with thanks towards the boy. "Thank you." Harry muttered.

"It wont be happening again. But goodnight Potter."

Break

Draco woke up and rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms out. Feeling for his housemate he felt an empty bed. Startled he sat up. Eyes wild around the room, the empty room. "Potter!" He called out.

Getting no response he got up and looked under the bed. (He wouldn't be under there you idiot.) he scolded himself. Looking around wildly he heard the toilet flush and nearly ran to the door, standing in front of Harry.

"You bloody idiot! What where you trying to do give me a heart attack!" Draco nearly shook the boy.

Harry smirked and moved back to the bed. "Sorry Malfoy but I needed to relive myself and use my legs. Its only my arm, eye and chest that hurt. I sure hope Dumbledore finds a counter curse for whatever your father put on me. Were you worried about me?" Harry added with a smile.

"No but Dumbledork would have my head if I let you get hurt anymore." Draco scolded the boy wondering why he was worried about the boy.

"Thank you for your caring ways Malfoy." Harry said with a slight bow.

"Oh sod of." He sat on the bed and removed Harry's bandages, not noticing the slight flush on the boys cheeks. After a quick check of everything he turned to face the boys forest eye. "Well your arm is still dislocated and so is your wrist. Your eye is less swollen, but your gonna have one hell of a bruise. Your chest…" Draco stopped looking down with sympathy at the boys chest. The words had stopped leaking but where pulsing with dark energy at the edges and looked rather painful.

"Don't worry you don't have to say. Could you leave my eye unwrapped this time please?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and wrapped up the boys arm in fresh bandages and his chest.

Harry looked down and rubbed his eye gently with his uninjured hand. Then looked up at Draco. Draco started down in Harrys good eye, and noticed how vibrant it was compared the olive skin of the boy. Draco truly felt sorry for the boy wrapped in bandages and looking at him with a swollen eye. Draco swept away the strands of hair from Harrys good eye, and rested his hand on Harrys jaw.

Suddenly with the realization of what he was doing he pulled away and stormed out the dorm leaving a very bewildered Harry behind.

Break

Draco stormed down the hallway kicking suits of armour as he went past. What was wrong with him? Draco only wanted to get to know the boy to find the best way to destroy him. But learning about the actual Harry not the boy who lived he didn't hate him anymore. He wanted to kill the boy who always upstaged him. But Harry didn't even know what he was doing.

Draco was afraid to admit it but he was getting used to the actual Harry not the boy who was swamped by groups of people. After school started however it would all return to normal, and hopefully so would Draco and Harry.

Break

Harry was sitting in the bed wondering why Draco had taken of like that. Had he done something to offend him? Or maybe he was getting annoyed at Harry taking up space? Harry looked around the room bored. He hated feeling like this totally reliant upon other people. It left him to much time to think about Sirius, and his future death that he was sure was going to happen.

Harry was distracted by knocking on the door. "Yes?" He shouted. "Oh Headmaster." Harry sighed.

"Hello Harry how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked sitting on the bed.

"Better my chest and hand is really hurting but apart from that I'm feeling better." Harry said sadly.

Draco chose the time to walk back in and nodded at both the headmaster and Harry before sitting on a bed. "Well Harry concerning your case I cannot think of anything that could counter act the curse, so Professor Snape is trying to come up with a potion to make the affects negative. So I'm afraid it will have to be manual healing. With your dislocated shoulder we have to put it back into place I'm afraid." Harry looked horrified at this idea. "I'm sorry my boy but its for the best then at least you will be able to use your arm a bit more. Draco can I ask for your assistance this will probably be a very painful experience."

Draco looked a bit concerned with the look of horror and couldn't understand the unease that had streaked Harry's face. He moved to the side of the bed opposite the headmaster. "Now Harry I'm going to have to ask you to trust me and Draco and stay very still." The headmaster grabbed Harry's limp arm and pulled it to the side and placed pressure on Harry's joint, with surprising strength for an old man. Harry screamed and grabbed Draco's hand squeezing painfully.

Draco looked at the boy with concern understanding now why Harry was scared. He squeezed the boys hand back and placed a hand on the boys forehead. "Its nearly back in my dear boy just hold out a little longer." Dumbledore encouraged trying to place the ball back in the socket. Harry had his face screwed up as was trying not to sob. Draco saw the amount of pain he was in and admired him for it. With a pop the shoulder was back in place and Harry's pain stopped.

"How does that feel Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry took a few deep breaths and moved his arm around. "Much better I can move it again. But it aches a little but the most pain has gone. But my hand." Harry looked down at his busted hand.

"I'm afraid my boy there is nothing I can do about that but simply let it heal with proper support. With a hand support it should heal. As for your chest we will continue looking for a counter curse." Dumbledore paused. "Harry would you like me to bring your things here?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry nodded happily. "Yes please Headmaster that would be brilliant."

"Would you like me to contact Ron and Hermione to come see you in school?"

Harry thought for a moment but shook his head no. "I would prefer they didn't see me like this. I will write them an owl and tell them in my own time." Harry told him.

"Ok well maybe a bit of gentle exercise will help you feel better? I'll bring some light food up for you when you return." With a gentle nod, the headmaster left.

Draco watched as the boy rose out of bed and flexed his arm a little. "That looked like it hurt."

"Hurt is an under statement Malfoy." Harry told him. "But at least my arm only aches now. Maybe I should put my arm in a sling?" Harry mused.

"Sit down on the bed Potter and I'll sort you out." Draco guided Harry to the bed and tossed him a pair of his own trousers and a black turtle neck jumper. "Put these on and I'll shrink them to fit you."

Harry pulled on the trousers with one hand, but was unable to do them up. "Um Malfoy I need a hand." Harry asked gesturing with his head to his trousers.

Draco sighed but did the trousers up and then pulled the turtle neck over Harry being careful of the boys bandaged chest. Pulling both his arms out gently, he then shrunk the clothes to fit. Draco was surprised to see how much better Harry looked with actual tight fitting clothes on. Harry turned to face Draco and smiled. Draco's breath hitched in his throat, then his gaze fell upon Harry's marred face and he smiled back to reassure the boy. "Don't worry Potter I'm sure your face will return to just the way it was. But I think its improved this way don't you?"

"Oh Shove of Malfoy!" Harry scowled and he shuffled around painfully. "I still feel like I've been ran over, my legs are screaming at me. Can we venture onto the grounds for a bit?"

"You must be joking Potter there is still snow outside and its bloody freezing! Besides exercise should be just walking round the dorm and back."

"Ok well I'm going outside for a bit you can do what you want." Harry smiled.

"For Merlin's sake Potter your going to be the death of me. Stay still while I wrap your arm into the sling, then we will go for a brief and I mean BRIEF walk." Draco growled.

Harry just smiled and allowed Draco to sling his arm into place.

Break

"I told you it was fucking cold Potter." Draco's arms where wrapped around himself and his breath was coming out in steamed gasps.

"That's rich considering you're the one with the cloak." Harry was limping slightly but was determined to make the most out of bed.

"Your so bloody stubborn, can you just hurry up and prove whatever it is your trying to prove and come back into the castle." Draco's teeth where chattering.

"Ok Malfoy lets go back inside." Harry came limping up to Draco who was sitting on the stairs of the castle. Draco looked up at the contrasting picture of Harry's olive skin against the all black of his outfit, which was sticking against the white snow. The image was marred slightly by the swollen and bruised eye and the bandaged arm. Draco stood up to help Harry up the stairs when the said boy stopped and looked around him.

"What's wrong Potter?" Draco asked.

"Nothing I just thought I heard something. Never mind lets go in I'm getting cold."

Draco hoisted the Gryffindor's uninjured arm over his shoulder and helped him hobble up the stairs. "I'm not sure why my legs hurt, I'm just so tired." Harry mumbled against Draco's shoulder.

"Don't you fall asleep Potter, I am not carrying you to my dorm again!" Draco snapped.

Break

Shuffling together the two boys eventually managed to get to the common room with Draco supporting most of Harry's weight. Draco pushed Harry onto a couch and collapsed next to him.

"By God Potter you're a heavy lump." Draco ran a hand through his blond hair and pointed his wand towards the fire to start a fire. Harry had fallen asleep exhausted and Draco sighed. "I am not carrying you upstairs. I draw the line at that." Draco got up and walked upstairs to see what food Dumbledore had brought for them. He got to the door and put his hand on the handle gingerly.

If Dumbledore had brought up Harry's stuff then surely his room was going to be over flowing with the golden boys stuff. Bracing himself for the onslaught of stuff, he opened the door. Looking around he discovered that only a small trunk stood by the bed that Harry was currently sleeping in. Curious he looked at it and moved closer to it.

(Its only Potter's stuff. Maybe there will be some dark art things in there if I'm lucky.) Knowing full well he was invading Harry's personal side, he was curious to know what his enemy owned.

Creaking open the chest he looked inside and was surprised to see how little he owned. He shifted through the contents. He found two pairs of school robes and his uniform. Then he found a tattered old book and he looked inside.

A couple who Draco could only assume was Harry's parents looked up at him and waved. Draco smirked, he could see where Harry got his eyes from. He carried on looking through the book and saw all sorts of pictures. Harry parents wedding day, the Potter family friends, the mutt Black with his arm slung over Potter seniors shoulder. He turned to the last page and saw the small Potter family looking up at him. The parents had smiles on their faces but it was clear by the expressions in their eyes that they where troubled. (Hiding from the dark lord will do that to you.) Draco thought to himself. But Harry looked innocent and full of life. His eyes where shining and his forehead was unmarred by that scar.

Draco shut the book and looked through the chest some more. He found the boys letters from his friends, a small money bag, and his school books. "This is what makes up the great Harry potter? He is nothing but a boy who happened to be chosen and thrust into greatness." Draco sighed to himself. He was finding it harder and harder to find reasons to hate the boy. He used to feel disgusted at the sight of Harry all covered in old muggle hand me downs and shabby glasses. Now all he felt was sorry for the boy. Draco didn't like it.

Deciding he wasn't hungry he ventured back down into common room and found that Harry was still asleep. After thinking for a moment Draco went back upstairs for a blanket and draped it over the small frame. Harry sighed and snuggled back into the warmth. Draco sat back on his heels and studied Harry's face. (he looks the same as when he was little.) Draco thought to himself. Thinking on this matter some more he could recognize the same look in Harry's eyes to be the same that haunted his dead parents. The look of being hunted. Draco reached forward and pulled some stray hair from the smaller boys face. "Only I potter, only I can kill you. Don't worry about Voldermort."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry potter, just merely my plot idea.

Harry woke up groggily and looked round the common room curiously. Hearing a light snoring sound from beside him, he noted that the Slytherin boy was slumbering beside him. Harry touched his eye gingerly and rose, letting the blanket slide off him. The slytherin common room was not different from his own, apart from the customary colours that the school insisted that they associate with the houses.

Harry walked to the fire place and back sitting and resting his back against the sofa. He looked down at his chest and shuddered at the thought. He let his mind wander back to the other evening.

Being alone in a castle with none of the students to talk to Harry had wandered outside, for some fresh air. Most of the children's parents had requested them home or Dumbledore had requested they go home for their own safety. The teachers had followed the headmasters advice and gone to seek loved ones.

Harry had remained as always with no place to go. Snape who had no family had also remained. What surprised Harry was that Malfoy had stayed. He was fully aware that the older boy had a home to go to, and was probably safe anyway being a death eaters son. Still it kept Harry on his toes and didn't leave him completely bored, (Even if the boy was a pain in the arse sometimes.)

Not intending to go any further then Hagrid's hut, Harry had set off at a brisk pace. Even if he was advised against flying outside without a member of staff to watch him, Harry still believed that exercise was a good pastime. While on his walk he had been startled to hear a cry of pain from what had sounded like an animal in the forbidden forest.

Harry gave a jerk on the sofa as he remembered what happened. How it had been a trap appealing to Harry's soft nature, how even with his extensive training with the DA and his knowledge of skills, he had been over whelmed.

Harry pulled the blanket over himself and settled more comfortably on the sofa. Draco muttered softly in his sleep and shuffled around, and then one grey eye snapped open. "Glad to see your not dead Potter." He murmured before giving a huge jaw splitting yawn.

Stretching and pointing his wand at the fire he got a cheery fire going. "It gets a bit cold down here in the dungeons." Draco offered as explanation.

"Yeah I quite often fall asleep in front of the fire in the common room. Do you ever think how its odd Malfoy? How our two houses hate each other even though our residents never get to know each other. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff get on fine. Just our houses."

"That's because your house is just filled with courageous know it alls."

"And yours with sly underhand doers."

"Ah but Potter you are forgetting that the slytherin master trait is that we are ambitious and determined."

"Then you forget that I am loyal and fair." Harry chuckled lightly. "I cant believe I was nearly put in this house. I wonder how my life would have turned out if I had been put in this house. I would have to over throw you as seeker."

Draco digested the information without letting his disbelief shine through. "You know that would have caused a bit of a scandal. The worlds last hope in the darkest house. Would have been interesting though." Draco rose to his feet and went upstairs, returning with some new bandages, and a basin of water. Putting the basin near the fire to heat up, he sat next to Harry.

Sitting in silence only interrupted by the crackling of the fire, the boys stared lost in their own thoughts.

"Listen Potter I know we dislike each other, but I apologise for what my father did. It was underhand and disgusting. Only a weakling picks a fight with his "Groupies" beside him on Hogwarts grounds." Draco told the boy looking away.

Harry smiled gently. "You don't need to apologise Malfoy we might not agree due to having different upbringings and different houses, yet it was not you who performed the act. I only hope when you do join the "Groupies" you fight more as a man, not a mouse."

"I wont be joining the death eaters." Draco told Harry quietly, moving over to the fire and grabbing the basin of water, and inserting a cloth, waiting for it to heat up. "My goal is to one day be well known in the wizarding world as myself, be that a dark wizard or a light wizard I don't mind, just respected."

Harry chewed this thought over in his head for a moment. "On an unbiased view I would say a dark wizards power is that of fear. A light wizards is that of trust. Both have many different powers, but what controls your outcome is your heart." Harry said thoughtfully.

Draco thought this over while unwrapping Harry's bandages. "The heart is the weakest and strongest organ. It sustains life yet can end life, either emotionally or physically." Draco sat back on his heels. "I understand the dark lords plans of domination, yet it is underhand. I mean what wizard cannot take out a baby?" Draco said angrily.

"One who is protected by the weakest organ, which can produce the strongest feeling." Harry answered, removing his top with one arm.

Draco looked upon Harry for a few moments, then raised the damp cloth to his chest removing the dried blood. "Why did you chose the light side Potter? Together with the dark lord you could have the world at your feet."

"In fear, not respect. Why rule the world if you cant make people want to be with you, or respect you and know who you are?"

"But you could make people respect you, by fearing you." Draco said passionately.

"All I want in life is a family, not the world. I would trade everything for my parents, even flying."

"So this is the great hero who is going to save our souls hey? I'd rather trade my soul with you know who to be honest."

"Hero's are an extension of reality." Harry grimaced as Draco rubbed over a particular sore area. "I'll never forget the determination in your eyes when we duelled, you wanted me dead." Harry chuckled.

Draco smirked. "Not dead, just upstaged. But then you go and have to be a bloody snake speaker."

"Accidental I promise."

"Triwizard contest?"

"Ploy to kill me and get Voldemort stronger."

"Slytherin's heir?"

"Ploy to kill me."

"Philosophers stone?"

"ploy."

"So what your saying is you have an attempt on your life nearly every year, yet you escape unharmed with more popularity then before, that correct?" Draco asked.

"Got it in one."

"And you still don't want to rule the world even though you have a large amount of magic?" Draco asked.

"No" Harry answered simply.

"Bloody Gryffindor's." Draco gently pressed the cloth to Harry's swollen eye and rubbed. "So potty you going to stick around for a while, or give me peace and go back to your tower?"

"Now where would the fun be in that if I left you. Besides you'd miss me." Harry said gently.

"I can assure you I wont." Draco said.

Harry hung his head for a moment. "You know it feels like no one wants me around for Christmas, not even my enemy." Harry shifted his uninjured eye and locked his gaze with cool grey ones.

"Welcome to my world Potter." Draco sighed for a moment. "Well I guess Dumbledore wouldn't't be to impressed if I left his golden boy alone. So you can squat here for a few days."

Harry smiled and moved his gaze. "Its Christmas eve the day after tomorrow is it not?"

Draco nodded his head, wrapping Harry's head back up, to prevent his cuts getting infected. "We should retire soon its getting late. You for one could use some beauty sleep." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry growled and rose limping towards the bedrooms.

BREAK

Draco lay on a bed, the covers bunched round his hips as he waited for Harry to come out the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of silver boxers as the common room was quite a reasonable warmth. He heard the toilet flush and watched as Harry limped out, in a baggy shirt down to his knees. The Gryffindor gave Draco the impression that he was drowning in it. A forest eye shyly rose and met silver and Harry shrugged, and shuffled near the foot of Draco's bed.

"Something the matter Potter? Mermaids in the can or something?"

"Err Malfoy I was wondering…" Harry trailed off ringing his hands. Draco raised an eyebrow waiting.

"Yes Potter you where wondering what?"

"Oh never mind forget it." Harry said with a sigh. Shuffling over to the bed he got into the bed and shuffled around getting comfortable. He took off his glasses and dropped them on the floor, turning so his back was towards the other occupant. Moments later Harry felt the slight tilt of the bed, and turned back.

"You never let wind of this Potter, its only because I need my sleep. No funny business." Draco said firmly and turned on his side.

Harry smiled and fell into sleep.

BREAK

Harry was standing in a desolate room, complete with cobwebs the obligatory dusty antiques. His eyes turned with the sound of a knocking on the door. "Enter." Was issued from his lips, his voice sounding not quite his own. A pale blonde figure waltzed in arrogance in every aspect of his stride. "Malfoy?" Harry briefly wondered.

He was correct on some level yet it was senior not junior. Harry looked down to where his feet were twitching as a snake coiled up on them.

"Ah Lucius I am glad to see you are out of prison and are up and about again. Tell me how was your attack on the boy. Was your revenge enough to whet your appetite?" Harry hissed in cold monotones.

Lucius knelt upon the floor and kissed the hems of his robe. "Yes Master my revenge was enough to quench my thirst, but not enough to appease my hunger. The boy is in a considerable amount of pain, and shall be due to the magic I performed."

"That's all well and good but you owe me considerably for your last efforts. I do not appricate that. However I cannpt punish you anymore accept one way, and only then will you know how much I hate failure."

"Anything you wish of me my lord."

"I require your son to become one of us."

Harry screamed no and was quickly relased from his hold on the dark lord.

BREAK

"Potter! God damn you Potter wake up!" Harry received the feeling of being roughly shaken. His eyes snapped open to a slightly disgruntled Malfoy. "Dear god Potter I'm beginning to think I should sleep in the tower."

"He's coming." Harry gasped out.

"Who? Potter it's four in the morning, I doubt anyone is coming." Draco said realising he still had his hand on Harry and quickly removed it.

"Your father." Harry said harshly.

Draco turned and looked at Harry. "And why is that a reason for you screaming?"

"You're the newest Death eater."

Draco blinked for a moment. "And your sure of this how?"

"My mind…I dunno how, its connected to Voldemort I can share his thoughts. He was giving a speech to your father, you're his punishment."

Draco got up and looked out the window. "The dark lord is wrong, I wouldn't be a punishment it would be a relief to my father." Draco slammed the window pane with his open palm. "Shit what am I going to do?"

"Malfoy you can stay in the castle, be in the orders protection." Harry told the boy sitting up.

"NO I am not going to be used by that muggle loving fool. I'm not going to stay here and be a coward like the bloody boy who lived! You Potters always stay in hiding, look at your brave father." Draco spat nastily.

Harry rose up his eyes flashing. "Never call me a COWARD! You think I stay here because I want to! I have no where else to go. You think I enjoy hiding in the shadows? What do you expect me to do Malfoy. Trade my life like your family? Be a mindless zombie only following orders?" Harry shot back.

Draco strode over and hit Harry squarely on the jaw. "I am not my family. I am Draco Malfoy and I will live my life how I lead it!"

"Oh that's good Malfoy hit a person whos already injured, how like your father." Harry shouted from the floor.

Draco growled and grabbed Harry by the shirt pinning him to the wall. "I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Draco hissed loudly.

"Neither am I." Harry said defiantly.

Draco looked down at Harry's flushed face and gleaming eyes. His cheeks where reddened with anger, there was a large bruise forming on Harry's jaw, and his mouth was open slightly.

Not knowing what possessed him to do it. Draco angrily mashed his lips against Harry's and demanded entrance pushing his tongue against the smaller boys lips. Harry moaned and opened his mouth, arching his body against the taller male.

Draco growled his apprication and moved one hand from Harry's shirt and used it to tug the raven hair, tilting the boys head up. Harry gasped as his head was roughly pulled back and his neck was assaulted. "Ugh malfoy."

"Draco." Draco muttered against the boys pale skin. He pushed Harry to the bed and slid his leg between the boys thigh, covering him completely.

Both boys felt on fire and hands roamed and chests heaved both wanting release from the fiction they where feeling.

Draco's hands dug into Harry's thighs and flipped him onto his hands and knees. "No Draco stop." Harry managed to get out through bruised lips.

"Why not Potter? It is clear we both want this. Why stop now?" Draco asked biting Harry at the bottom of his spinal cord.

Harry gritted his teeth, "Because Draco I'm injured and I've not done this before."

Draco began to pull Harry's shorts off. "Who cares theres a first for everything."

"Because I want it to be right!" Harry shouted kicking Draco off him onto the floor.

Both boys where panting and looked at each other for a long moment. Draco rose from the floor and pulled a shirt from his bed, followed by a pair of trousers.

"Where you going?" Harry asked.

"I need to think." Came Draco's curt reply as he left the room.

Harry watched the boy go, after touching his lips with a bewildered look, he settled down to sleep.

BREAK

Harry looked through his photo album for the sixth time, before he put it on his bed sighing dramatically. It was early in the afternoon and Draco still hadn't come back. Harry rose from the bed, and put on his glasses, followed by a pair of trousers and left the dorm.

Limping down the stairs he looked around the common room hoping for a chance encounter, but no luck. Sighing once again, he limped out of the portrait picture and looked down the corridors.

Harry walked down the one leading hopefully to the great hall. He was looking for Dumbledore. It was clear that Draco was now uncomfortable with the Gryffindor around, and he needed advice.

Coming eventually to the headmasters griffin, he halted. Unsure if he should wait or try and get in, he looked around. Hearing a cheerful humming, he decided to wait. Sure enough the headmaster came around the corner. "Why Harry my dear boy. What are you doing out of bed. I thought young mr malfoy would keep a better eye on you then this."

Harry grunted and shrugged. "I was wondering headmaster, have you had any developments on this I mean." Harry pointed at his chest.

Dumbledore conjured a bench and gestured for Harry to sit. "Unfortuantuly not my dear boy. Any healing spells or magic used on you is a hazard. It might wear off, or dissolve, but we do not have the proper resources here. I requested Dobby to try and remember if Lucius has any dark magic books. But I shall have to ask Draco about that."

Harry nodded tears stinging his eyes. "Headmaster I take it this means I wont be able to go to Hogsmead for a while."

"I'm afraid not Harry, unless a teacher is present. We cannot have you in danger can we my dear boy."

"So I guess its more hiding in the castle."

"My dear boy staying alive is not hiding. Your young and fragile the day will come for you to spring from your trap and fight, but now is not the time. For now do an aging man a favour and stay away from trouble." Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry nodded depressed. "Then Headmaster could you do me a favour and pick my Christmas presents for my friends?"

"Of course that is not a problem Harry, just hand me a list and I shall get someone on the case." Dumbledore pulled a sheaf of paper and a quill and handed them to Harry.

Harry thought for a few moments and wrote everything down.

"My Harry what a lot of people, seems like you have many a friend. I noticed that you included mr Malfoy."

Harry blushed and nodded. "I guess it's a kind of thank you. You know for rescuing me and all."

"I see, I'm glad you two might finally be getting along. Now its time dear Harry that you should go back to your bed next to Draco and concentrate on getting better. Is there anything you would like me to bring you from the library perhaps?"

"No thank you Headmaster but thank you. I'll be leaving now." Harry rose and gave Dumbledore a slight nod before walking back the way he came.

Harry was lost in thought as he walked back to the dungeons. Wondering if he had done the right thing in ordering his nemisis (Who he had kissed) a present, he came face to face with the portrait. "Shit I don't know the password." Harry mentally hit himself. After all the time he stayed in the dorm he had never learnt the password.

Deciding it was probably best not to kick the wall, Harry went in search of Draco.

BREAK

Draco was hiding in the astronomy tower thinking about things. He had kissed and tried to shag Harry potter. Harry bloody potter of all people. He didn't know what had happened. True the boy was enjoyable to look at but he was a pain in the arse.

Draco put it down to raging hormones. He hadn't had a good shag in a while. What was really getting to Draco was the fact his father was going to turn him into a death eater. Without considering his own sons feelings.

Draco rose and looked out the window his arm resting against the pane. He could see all of the grounds from the castle to the lake. A dark figure caught his eye and he looked closer. He recongized the unruly hair and small figure.

"Damn you Potter. Sod the dark lord I'll kill you myself." Wrapping his cloak around him and he left the tower leaving his thoughts behind.

BREAK

Harry had been trudging round the castle for hours looking for Draco. Giving up the search he had gone into the grounds for a spot of fresh air hoping that Draco might be sulking outside.

He sat on a bench under a bare black tree, wrapping his arms around himself. He wished he brought a cloak with him, it was freezing. "Great all alone and its bloody cold."

Harry felt a warm cloak encompass his shoulders and a silky voice whispered in his ear. "You know that's the first sign of madness. Talking to yourself." Harry pulled the cloak round his shoulders some more, and turned to face Draco.

"Thank you. I was actually looking for you. I don't know how to get back in to your common room."

"Who says your coming back up?" Draco asked.

"Sorry I just assumed that you where looking after me."

"Yeah I guess I'm the med wizard for the time being. So come on and get out of the cold, your supposed to be resting." Draco put his hands in his pockets and stalked off.

"Malfoy wait up!" Harry rose to his feet and staggered after the boy.

"My names Draco." Draco said not looking at Harry.

"Then call me Harry ok?" Harry said with a smile.

"Deal." Draco smiled offering his hand.

"Deal." Harry shook the offered hand.

BREAK

Harry woke on Christmas day snuggled up to Draco's side. The older boy was oblivious sleeping quietly or so Harry thought. Draco had awoken a while back but hadn't moved, letting Harry have his sleep. He was aware that Harry had rose up from under his arm, and was fumbling for his glasses.

Draco opened his eyes a slit and saw that Harry was studying him. He chose this moment to yawn and wake up. Harry blushed and turned away looking towards the presents.

"Merry Christmas wanna see what we got?"

"Yeah chuck them over." Draco murmured.

Harry picked up all the presents and placed them between himself and Draco. Draco received quite an alarming amount of presents from his mother, including many books on dark spells, and a portkey from his father. "I think I'll disgard that." He then opened a present from Pansy which was a bear holding a heart saying "to my darling." Draco pulled a face. "And that." opening some more trival gifts from other pure bloods of usless things he stopped at two presents he hadn't noticed.

Opening the first book shaped one, he read the cover "Parseltongue and Latin translations." Draco nodded his head in apprication. "This is from you I take it?" Draco asked. Harry blushed and nodded, pointing to the other. Draco picked it up and nearly dropped it when it shuffled.

Unwrapping it, he unravelled the hungerain horntail that was given to Harry in the forth year. It looked at Draco and snarled, flapping its wings, before turning in a circle and going back to sleep. "A dragon for a dragon. Sorry but I didn't have much time."

"No its nice Harry very nice. But why did you buy me a present?"

"That's what friends do."

"Ah but I thought we where mortal enemies?"

"I think we're old enough now to overcome bikering. I mean I think we're past that stage when you saved my life."

Draco lowered his head thoughtfully. "You know the school will expect us to fight. We will still bicker, but in private I think we can be civil, I mean it looks like we're on the same side at least until I think things over." Draco watched as Harry opened his presents.

Harry recived a book on Anigmas forms, some new gloves for flying, a horrid jumper with a snitch on it, and some sweets. Draco reached under the bed and pulled out a box. "No this is so you don't feel lonely anymore."

Harry looked at the box puzzled but pulled the lid of. Looking in his face split into a huge grin of amazement and he lifted a black furball out of the box. Looking up at Harry was a tiny kitten, black with white paws and chest and amber eyes. It looked up at Harry and mewed gently.

Harry laughed delighted and stroked the little kitten on the forehead. The kitten looked down and purred settling down to sleep.

"Thank you Draco. I've never had a pet before." Harry placed the kitten on the pillow to sleep. He looked at it softly.

"It's a boy and he still needs a name." Draco said gently moving his presents onto another bed. Harry thought and looked at the kitten. "Maxwell I think. Yeah that's his name." Harry smiled. He got up to Draco and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you Draco. This is the best present besides my album."

Draco stiffened in the hug not used to affection. But he softened into it and returned the favour. "Your welcome…Harry."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Speaking"

(thinking)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.

Harry broke away from the hug, and smiled before moving into the bathroom. Draco watched him go and heard the shower being turned on. Draco smirked and turned to his trunk looking for some cloths to wear that day. Selecting a grey shimmering shirt and black trousers, he folded them on his bed.

Moving to the bed that Harry was residing on he watched little Maxwell. He heard the shower stop and Harry re entered wearing only a towel. "I left my change of clothes in here." Harry said sheepishly and bent down to rummage in his trunk for a pair of baggy jeans and a pair of boxers.

Draco noticed when Harry bent over, it gave him a view of he rear end. Draco shifted uncomfortably and sat down. "I'll get changed in here and you can go take a shower." Harry offered.

Draco nodded and put his clothes in front of his groin and walked into the shower. Leaving the door open a crack he watched as Harry pulled the towel of his hips and wiggled into his boxers. Groaning he shut the door and embraced the fact that he was going to have a long cold shower.

Draco returned from his shower to find Harry making something from string, his little kitten watching him. "What are you doing?"

"Making Maxwell a toy." Harry told him happily attaching a small piece of parchment to the end and dangling t above Maxwell's batting paws.

Draco shook his head and gestured to the door with his head. "Come on, we better get going for the Christmas feast."

"Can I bring Maxwell?" Harry asked sweetly picking Maxwell up in his good arm.

"Sure whatever, just hurry up." Draco said impatiently.

Draco ended up carrying Maxwell, as Harry's arm was beginning to play up again. As they entered the great hall they noticed that Dumbledore was arranging a small table with five place settings. "Merry Christmas Professor!" Harry called happily, plucking his kitten off Draco's shirt and walking over to show off his cat.

Albus smiled and held the small cat to his chest, who then began to chew on the old mans beard.

Harry chuckled and gestured towards the table. "Why five professor?" Harry asked.

"Ah that my boy is for another person who has not got any family to return to, and he has requested to join us." Albus grinned placing Maxwell on the floor who scampered off to play with a bauble.

Snape walked in accompanied by Lupin, who both seemed to be ignoring each other. Harry grinned and walked over.

Lupin returned the smile and stood in front of Harry. The boy in question looked towards his feet and offered his hand. Remus smiled and engulfed Harry in a hug. The young wizard stiffened slightly in pain, but eagerly returned the hug.

"Its good to see you Harry. Its always nice to be with family on Christmas." Harry choked on a lump in his throat, burying his face in Lupin's shoulder blade. "Dumbledore informed me of what happened. don't worry we'll find a way to heal you.

Harry smiled and nodded walking with the werewolf to the table.

Draco was keeping one eye on Maxwell and the other on Lupin and Harry. Harry was overjoyed but Draco was unsure as to why. It was common knowledge that Harry excelled in defence against the dark arts, maybe it was teacher favouritism?

Snape glided over to Draco and issued a curt Christmas greeting. "Any word from your father Draco?"

"None as of yet sir."

Snape nodded and moved back towards the direction of the table then sat down.

Harry was grinning as he came back towards Draco and the older boy raised his eyebrows in question. He then picked up the kitten for Harry.

Harry said "Thanks," and gestured for Draco to sit. He then walked over to Lupin to show him his new friend.

Lupin reached out to pet him, when the kitten mewed gently and arched his back. "That's a clever cat you have there Harry. Tell me where did you get him?"

"Draco actually got him and gave Maxwell to me as a present." Harry said happily, letting Maxwell rest in his sling.

Lupin's brain registered shock as the words, "Draco" and "Christmas" appeared in the same sentence from Harry's mouth.

Harry realised this must have shocked his old teacher from the confused look in his eyes. "Me and Draco have gotten to know one another since my incident. I believe he brought me Maxwell so I could have a constant companion through the night." Harry told the man as they took up seats at the table, together opposite Snape and Draco.

"Well I'm glad you are not letting old battles and house rivalries get in the way of a friendship."

Harry smiled knowing that Lupin was not against the idea of a friendship between the two rivals and sat Maxwell in his lap.

"Since we are so few in number a small table is more then adequate for a small party." Dumbledore stated sitting at the head of the table. "at least this way we do not need to shout at one another." Dumbledore smiled as food appeared and he offered the end of his cracker to Lupin.

Harry loaded his plate with turkey and mashed potatoes not overly hungry for much else. He tried to pour himself a goblet of orange juice but his stiff hand wasn't helping matters.

"Here." Draco sighed, shaking his head. He pushed a goblet full of juice towards Harry.

"Thank you Draco." Harry hated having to rely on the boy like this, but Draco was trying to make things easy for Harry. He turned to face Lupin as the man engaged him in a conversation about finer points of trying to become an Anigmas.

Draco chewed thoughtfully as he watched the Gryffindor across from him. A new light was shining in Harry's eyes as he talked to the teacher, and Harry was laughing a noise Draco was unfamiliar with. Draco was wondering about what kind of relationship they might have when he felt something hit his elbow. Looking at it he discovered it was the end of a cracker. Looking towards the person who held it he saw the smiling face of Harry.

Draco took in what he saw. A pair of laughing sparkling forest eyes, one which was concealed slightly by a bruise. His cheek bones where quite defined leaving a slender face, but this was slightly ruined by a large bruise on Harry's jaw. The bruise he had given him. Suddenly Draco was feeling a foreign feeling inside his barren heart. Something akin to sorrow and guilt. Forcing it down he pulled on the cracker and chuckled when he saw Maxwell was shocked awake by the noise of the bang.

Harry gave the kitten a piece of turkey and pushed the jester hat towards Draco who merely looked at it. Harry was then engaged in conversation again, and it seemed the only ones not speaking were the Slytherin's. (its funny) thought Draco. (That Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor can all get on, yet we the pure blood house, do not mix with anyone. Let alone have conversations with.) Draco was beginning to wonder if maybe there where more important things in life, besides pure blood.

He didn't noticed when the puddings came to the table, but he did notice that a said boy was not eating much.

"You need to eat Harry. You wont heal if you don't eat." Draco said a little harshly.

Harry looked back angrily, while Dumbledore and Lupin looked on with amusement in their eyes. Harry managed to eat a slice of Christmas cake before pushing his plate away.

"Well gentlemen what do you suggest we do now?" Dumbledore asked happily.

"Actually Professor I was going to have some rest, I'm not feeling so good." Harry mumbled.

"Ah yes Harry you have exerted yourself today. Fear not I am assuming Remus, that you will be staying at Hogwarts for a few days?" Lupin nodded. "Then off you trot my boy. Remus will still be here."

Harry smiled happily and yawned, getting up from the table. Draco stood and announced that he would be going as well. With a few farewells both boys left the hall and headed towards the dungeons. Maxwell had gone off to explore. Harry was brooding in his own thoughts when he noticed they had reached the painting.

While Draco spoke the password Harry looked around, noticing for the first time that mistletoe was above his head. Unsure of what made him do it, putting it down to Christmas spirit, he leant forward and gently captured Draco's lips with his own. The older boy stiffened with shock, before roughly grabbing the back of Harry's head, and succeeded in making this kiss deeper.

Draco had been caught unaware when Harry had kissed him, but was pleasantly surprised when he did. He grabbed the smaller boys hair and tilted his head back, exposing the slender neck, which he sprinkled with butterfly kisses. He stumbled with the boy into the common room somehow and kicked the portrait shut behind him.

Draco pulled back trying to regain his dignity. he knew Harry wasn't going to be ready for this. He was shocked when Harry recaptured his lips and pulled him onto the couch with him. Draco landed with a soft thud against Harry's chest. Draco pulled himself up and looked down at Harry. The boy was breathing heavily and regarding Draco with a look in his eyes that said clearly "Come get me." which of course Draco was happily to oblige. It had been a while since he had slept with anyone and Harry was a fair creature to behold.

Harry shifted his hips under Draco's causing them to feel friction. Draco growled and pinned Harry's hands above his head. Harry moaned wantonly unsure what he was doing. He was always the shy Gryffindor when it came to matters like this unsure of what to do, having to experience yet Draco was invoking strange stirrings in his groin.

Draco ripped off the clothes Harry was wearing on his torso and attacked the boys collar bone. Harry proving he was not weak in the least, flipped himself over so Draco landed to the floor with a soft thump, and proceeded to attack Draco's mouth again. his hand (the uninjured one) trailed down the older boys body trying to understand what would make him enjoy this. Draco threw his head back and groaned as Harry's hand brushed across his member, then forcefully grabbed it, rubbing Draco with the tip of his thumb. "You like it rough don't you Malfoy?" Harry asked nipping the shell of Draco's ear.

"Draco." Draco reinforced, flexing his hips. It had been a long while since he had felt pleasure like this, most people in the castle where useless lays unsure of what to do, or concentrating only on their own pleasure Draco bestowed upon them. "And yes Harry I like it rough." Draco growled flipping them over again, so Harry was on the bottom.

Draco sat on Harry's hips stopping him from moving, the boys good arm pinned to his side. Draco's free hand trailed down the boys chest playing with his nipples, careful to avoid the writing on the boys chest. When Harry noticed where Draco's gaze was, he looked away ashamed, only to have his head turned forcefully back, where he was confronted by a pair of stormy eyes.

"Do not look away, I want your eyes to be on me and what I am doing." Draco growled trying in his own way to reassure Harry. He picked the raven haired boy up by his hips and moved to the sofa. He sat back making sure Harry was still sitting across his hips. Draco supported Harry's back with one slender hand, while he reached down to take off his shoes and the younger boys. He found this task a bit hard, while Harrys hand was now undoing his fly and his lips where attached to his neck.

He let Harry carry on what he was doing urging the boy on with encouraging noises as the boy played with his cock. Harry then abruptly stopped, grinning at the older boy, as he moved his hips trying to get Harry to continue. Harry shook his head emphasizing the fact with his finger. He sat up and watching Draco's reaction with a coy glance ignited a small fire within the heath and began to strip his trousers off.

Draco watched mouth dry as the worlds golden boy began to take his trousers off, leaving him to view Harry in a very sexy pair of black boxers. Draco transfigured some of the nearby cushions into furry rugs and levitated them to rest at Harry's feet. Harry catching his cue, sank to lay upon the rugs, and turned to face Draco.

Draco felt his groin tighten almost painfully and rose from the couch removing his items of clothing apart from his own dark blue boxers. Circling Harry who kept a lusty upon him, he watched the boy (Who would have guessed) Draco thought to himself and he watched the boy breathe deeply desire on every inch of his body. (That the wonder boy Potter, wants to be claimed by his worst enemy. No matter, now I've seen for myself how good looking he is and with the promise of a good shag, I might just keep this one around.) Draco thought to himself as he saw Harry reach up and grab his wrist.

"Don't you want me Draco?" Harry asked huskily.

Draco moaned low at the question and allowed himself to be pulled on top of the boy. Sealing his mouth with his own, Draco yanked off his young partners boxers. Sitting back on his hunches Draco studied the boy savouring the image, of the worlds greatest hero who was about to be screaming his name. The boys hair was all tousled and the dim light of the fire was casting some amber hues within it. Draco's eyes where drawn towards Harry's straining member, which was surprisingly big considering the boys small frame. (All in all) Draco thought to himself, (a pretty damn sexy guy.)

While he was trailing his eyes over Harry's figure, he had no idea that Harry was doing to same to his own body. Harry was watching the different emotions flittering across Draco's face, heavy desire and lust being the most dominate one. Harry felt himself swell with pride, he had never really thought himself as an object of desire, yet here he was being ogled by Hogwarts most sought after lay. The pale boy was quite lean but did have some muscle to his chest and arms. His pale blonde hair was tucked behind his ears, but some strands where beginning to fall onto his face.

His grey eyes which where normally cold and calculating had warmed and was slightly darker in colour. The boy had long slender fingers and Harry felt himself beginning to wonder what those fingers could do to him. He felt his cheeks redden at the thought.

Draco watched as a blush spread across Harry's cheeks and he smirked, wondering what Harry would look like when red in the face from passion. Draco knelt by Harry's knees and dragged his lips up and over Harry's inner thigh and breathed warm air over the top of Harry's straining member.

Harry whimpered and bucked his hips in thin air. Draco smiled, "is this what you want Harry?" Draco whispered his mouth now near Harry's cock.

"Oh Merlin yes. Please don't stop." Harry gasped, his hand bunching into fists at his side as frustration started to course through him.

Draco nodded in agreement and harshly engulfed Harry in his unforgiving mouth. Harry threw his head back in a silent scream, and his hips began to buck wildly. Draco smirked around Harry and grasped the boys hips. Harry felt all the pleasure and tension build up in one certain area, his legs began to tense. Fisting his hands into Draco's hair he let the tension flow in a short sharp noise, and felt his bones melt into a Harry puddle.

Draco spat into the fire and wiped his mouth, getting up and moving to the stairs upstairs.

Harry watched him go with a bewildered look and shuffled into the blankets. Maybe he had disgusted Draco in some way? What if he only did it to shut him up? Harry looked to the side for his clothes when Draco's feet came back into view. Harry looked up and an odd look must have crossed his face, cause Draco's face came back into view.

"What you'd think I'd leave when I'm so close to nailing the boy who lived?" Draco said smiling, and placed some lube into Harry's hand. "I needed that to make this painless." He pressed against Harry, moulding their bodies together. He tugged on Harry's lower lip, causing a slight tear with slight bleeding.

Harry groaned and arched under the older boy. He had given up trying to resist his body urges. When he had first kissed Draco it was simply in kindness, yet now here he was about to be bedded by the boy. Calling upon his Gryffindor bravery, he had succumbed to his body calling and gone along with the flow.

Draco moistened his finger with lubricant and teasingly traced around Harry's entrance. He felt rather then saw Harry's thigh's tense and looked up. The boy was flushed and clearly embarrassed. Draco sighed and stopped. "look we don't have to do this you know." Draco said surprising himself.

Harry shook his head and looked back at Draco forcefully in the eye. "But I want to, so hurry up." Harry stated forcing himself to relax.

Draco gently inserted a finger knowing the boy was already injured he did not want to add to that. But he was finding it so hard it had been so long. Before long Draco had entered another finger, and Harry was writhing under him, Draco looked pleased. Tugging a pillow over to them he placed it under Harry's hips.

Draco bit at his lip and flung back his head as he entered into Harry. Oh yes it had been to long. Harry was moaning from pain or pleasure neither where sure of but either way Draco moved slowly, feeling the friction.

Harry felt pain and uncomfortable a few moments ago, but now all he could feel was wonderful friction between him and Draco, causing him the most unusual sensations inside.

It wasn't long before Harry came to his climax being inexperienced and all. Draco felt Harry tighten around his shaft, and with a few more deeper thrust, felt his own climax being torn away from him.

Draco waited till he came down of his high, then withdrew falling heavily next to Harry. Both boys panted heavily, as they watched the embers of the fire begin to die. Harry felt his lids begin to flutter it had been a long day and he was exhausted. He shifted over to Draco's side, and the last thing he felt was Draco's arm being extended over his body.

Draco watched as Harry begin to lapse into drowsiness and snuggled into his side. He waited for a few seconds then put his arm over the boy. "What am I doing?" Draco whispered to himself. Sighing to himself and putting the whole things down to festive cheer, he got up and as an afterthought lifted Harry up with him.

Walking up to the dorm rooms, Draco reflected. They boy was clearly inexperienced but there was just something about him. Something raw and passionate waiting to be let out. But what was he afraid of. The boy was already a good shag so what was the problem why so reserved?

Draco placed Harry in bed and then clambered in after him. Pulling the blankets up to his neck, he yawned. (Yes) he thought drifting off to sleep. (this was defiantly an interesting Christmas.)

T BC


End file.
